


Sleeping over you

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: Bonus:Eda filmed the whole song and shows it to Ed an Em the next day. They get Luz to teach them the lyrics and won't stop singing it whenever Amity denies crushing on Luz or when they are bored.Bonus bonus:From that night, whenever Luz sees Amity rushes toher side and grabs her hand, walking by Amity's side holding hands while she hides her blushing face.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 30





	Sleeping over you

It sucked a lot that after all of their efforts, the grudgby match had been won by Boscha just because of a stupid rule that granted instant victory to whoever caught a beetle-like insect. It sucked so much that Luz had to admit that that was the second thing to disappoint her about the magic world she was living in, it was so unfair. Well, on the bright side, the other team was now fond of Willow, they had even invited her to join the grudgby team. Well, except for Boscha, but Boscha was apparently still mad at Willow and Luz for whatever the reason she had to be mad at them, not like they remembered ever doing anything directly harmful or offensive to her. And then, after Willow politely declined the offer to join the grudgby team, they noticed that Amity wasn't there with them. Luz felt incredibly remorseful to see Amity in the floor without getting up, just because the young witch had protected her so they could score a point.

"Amity!" exclaim Willow and Luz worried, before rushing to her side.

"I think- I think I hurt my leg" says Amity wincing as she tries to shift her position. "But, I'll be okay".

"Are you sure? I could help you carrying to the infirmary if it really hurts" says Luz worried, which made Amity blush.

"I- I'm fine. Who's Amity?" says the witch nervously laughing and tapping her knees awkwardly.

"Aaand... Scoop!" says Luz as she scoops Amity on her arms, carrying her like a princess with her now not so weak nerd arms.

"Wow, sports" says Amity looking las if the secrets f the universe had been revealed to her.

"Can we have another montage?" says Gus rushing to the side of the girls.

"Yeah, montage activated!" says Luz with decisiveness.

"On second thought, shouldn't you carry Amity to the infirmary first?" asks Willow a bit worried, but then her worried face turns into a smug one. "Unless someone wants to be carried during the whole montage, of course".

"I- Uh- Ah... Of course not! I wouldn't want... To be carried in a princess-carrying style... Being in the arms of.. Luz!" says Amity as her blush deepens and covers her whole face.

"Aw, don't worry Amity, I'll carry you to the infirmary first, no need to get angry" says Luz comforting Amity, which makes her blush more intensely.

"Angry? Why would you say she's angry?" asks Willow confused.

"Well, her twin siblings Ed and Em told me that when she's angry she gets red like this" says Luz shifting Amity on her arms to show Willow, while Willow and Amity begin to understand a couple of things.

"Well, you should carry her to the infirmary already" says Gus innocently. "We don't want her to be mad at us again".

"Yeah, good idea Gus. We'll do the montage later! Don't go without me!" says Luz as she runs of to the infirmary.

"Th- Thank you for carrying me Luz" says Amity stuttering a bit. "I could have gone by myself while you had fun with your friends. Not that I don't appreciate this! I love it! I mean- I like that my friend wants to help me! Like this! Because this is what friends do! Friends, am I right?! I've been talking for too long".

"Pfft, you're so funny Amity" says Luz chuckling innocently. "I don't know why you've been this stuttery and nervous lately, but I think it's cute".

"Thanks" says Amity with her voice strangled as her blush covered her face again.

"She said I'm cute!" thinks both nervous and excited Amity as she hides her face on Luz's uniform.

"No problem! I'm lucky to have made friends with you! You're so cool, and cute, and confident and everything I had thought a witch would be like" says Luz. "I really appreciate your friendship. You're so brave, you even saved me like, a ton of times by now?"

"It was nothing" says Amity as her cute pointy ears turn redder than red. "I- I also like you- As a friend! Because your friendship is the best too! You're the best!"

"Aw shucks! You're making me blush Amity" says Luz blushing slightly. "Oh, here's the infirmary".

"Shoot, we're here already?!" thinks Amity, not exactly enthusiastic to let go of Luz's embrace, or her scent that she had totally not been enticed by the whole time, of course not.

"Hello? Is someone in here? I have a student that was hurt during a grudgby match!" says Luz as she tries to open the door with her foot successfully.

"Put her in that bed" says the nurse as she takes a look at Amity. "She has a fracture near the heel, nothing that two weeks of healing without making any physical effort won't heal".

"Cool, you only need two weeks to get better, that's like a quarter of what you'd need in the human world!" says Luz happily as she let's Amity on the bed.

"I will now put a plaster on your feet so it will be completely immobilized and I'll add some power glyphs to make sure you heal correctly" informs the nurse as she prepares everything.

"You should get going Luz, no need to see this boring thing. I'm sure you can go with Willow and Augustus and have fun with that montage thing" says Amity.

"Oh, ok, get well soon Amity" says Luz with her usual radiant smile that totally didn't make Amity's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, goodbye Luz" says Amity almost whispering as she sees the human go.

"Do you need a love potion too?" asks the nurse with a smirk on her face as she applies the plaster on Amity.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" says Amity blushing. "I'm a Blight! We only fall for the best!".

"Whatever you want to keep saying to yourself sweetie. What do I know? I'm just a nurse after all" says the nurse applying the power glyphs. "You're good to go now. I'll go and get your siblings, they'll have to help you home".

"I can make an abomination for that!" says Amity panicking a bit as she thinks what her idiotic siblings are going to make her go through on the way back home if they know what happened.

"Oh I knew you'd make an abomination to carry you, your siblings have to keep an eye to make sure nothing else happens to you" says the nurse before leaving.

While the nurse was out and Amity lamented the incoming embarrassing trip back home, Luz and co were having fun doing their montage. Using spring flowers to score point in the grudgby field, changing the points of the scoreboard to make the visitor team have one thousand points and going to the owl house, having to dodge and step on Hooty who was over enthusiastic for some reason. Then, Willow and Gus went inside and had a cup of tea while Luz and Eda had some fun filming King with his cheerleader outfit fooling around. Eda, who was in a better mood than usual, told the kids that to celebrate her victory in a grudgby match against Lilith and to lift their spirits after their defeat, they could have a sleepover in the Owl House. Willow and Gus rushed to their homes to ask for permission and bring whatever they'd need, but Luz on the other hand sent a message to Amity to invite her as well.

On her side Amity was still awkwardly waiting on the armes of her abomination, because neither the nurse nor her idiotic siblings had appeared yet. As the notification popped up on her scrollphone EX, her face lit up and even turned slightly pink to the thought of having a sleepover in the Owl House, sleeping all night, in cute pyjamas, with Luz, on the same room! With her now fully red face, she began to nervously write a response for Luz, definitely wanting to go even if she had to escape her house without her parents knowing. And then, she felt a shiver crawling in her back and she knew that she was in for a very embarrassing conversation. She makes the abomination slowly turn around and meets the smug faces of her siblings, who had a knowing face and a mischievous smile.

"Hey mittens, we heard you were injured during a grudgby match" says Emira smirking. "We were so worried for you".

"But also confused, how could you have injured in a grudgby match? You promised to never play again" says Edric smirking as well. "But what a surprise for us to see you smiling like that while texting someone. Are they the ones the reason why you played grudgby again?"

"I just helped Luz because they didn't have enough teams to play against Boscha, it was a match to get her to stop pestering Luz, Willow and Augustus" says Amity blushing slightly as she tries to shift their attention.

"Of course, you have to help your human after all" says Edric resting his arm in the abomination. "We don't want her to go through anything nasty, she's cool".

"Oh, were you texting with her by any chance? Maybe discussing that nerdy book you both like so much?" says Emira, definitely interested on that.

"Yes, I was texting with Luz. And no, we weren't talking about Azura" says Amity. "Can we go home now? I have stuff to do".

"Stuff like preparing a bag for a sleepover?" says Edric smugly looking at Amity with a knowing face.

"Or maybe having special thoughts about a very special girl?" adds Emira teasingly.

"Yes, I need to prepare for the sleepover! No, I wasn't going to think about Luz! Why would I?" says Amity blushing.

"We never said the name of the girl" says Emira with a grin from eye to eye.

"We should go then, or she'll get so distracted thinking about her crush that she won't prepare a thing" says Edric grinning like Emira.

"I don't have a crush on Luz!" says Amity as her blush deepens.

"We never said who was your crush~" says Edric amused.

"Don't worry mittens, we won't say a word to anyone and we'll help you with an illusion so you can go to that sleepover" says Emira putting a hand on Amity's shoulder. "Who knows, maybe you even get a girlfriend tonight, or a smooch. You two looked perfectly happy being the other's date for grom".

"I'm sorry your dates stood you up that night" says Amity calming down a bit.

"Forget about those farts, let's go home already" says Edric, still salty about that specific topic.

"Yeah, let's go" says Amity.

As Amity and her siblings went to their mansion, carefully avoiding any possible fall or accident, Gus and Willow came back to the Owl House with bags for the night. Both of them and Luz were hyped to have their first sleepover with approvance, unlike that time with the Conjuring and the whole Hooty's moving hassle. They had everything prepared: Snacks, card games, board games, witches games, their cute pyjamas, sleeping bags and even a set of hilarious potions courtesy from Eda. They left their bags at Luz's room and went back down to have another cup of tea while they planned what to do during the night. Eda was occupied getting some more apple blood for herself, but she definitely wanted to join the kids in some of their activities and King was so going to enjoy that night.

"By the way, I told Amity to come to the sleepover as well, I hope you don't mind Willow says Luz, feeling a bit guilty for not having thought about it before.

"Oh no, that's cool. She's slowly changing into the old Amity I use to knew and she also helped us in the match today" says Willow with a gesture to take importance to the matter. "Plus, you two are friends so it's okay. She even broke her leg protecting you from Bosha's tackle".

"Heh, it's fun how that girl went from hating you to saving you" says Eda coming from the kitchen. "I'll allow this extra passenger for tonight too".

"Thank you Eda! You're the best!" says Luz standing up and hugging Eda.

"Using my ego and giving me praises for a small favour, you're beginning to be like me Luz" says Eda patting Luz's head.

"I wasn't using your ego silly, I was just thanking you and showering with affection" says Luz giggling.

"Ah yes, here's the giddy, gaudy, goody Luz I know" says Eda with a smile on her face. "Now go with your friends, I'll prepare another cup of tea for the Blight girl while I have a refill".

"If Amity is also coming, we can play more games then!" says Gus happy.

"Oh, I know one!" says Willow with a small smirk on her face. "We can play transforming tag! And Luz can be the first one catching us since it's her first time".

"What's transforming tag? Sounds like a cool version of tag" asks Luz curious as she sits near Willow.

"Oh, it's a super cool game where one player, the transforming, has to catch the other players and everyone who's been caught has to transform with illusion magic into the transforming and help them catch the rest of the players" says Gus excited.

"And since we have Gus here, he can help us with the illusions" says Willow.

"That. Sounds. AWESOME!" exclaims Luz hyped. "I wanna play and be the transforming!".

"Hoot! There's a visitor!" says Hooty as the door opens and reveals Amity with crutches.

"Uh, hello everyone" says Amity timidly.

"Oh hi Amity! I'm happy you made it!" says Luz.

"Let's give the injured a ride!" says Hooty stretching and lifting Amity, carrying her to the sofa and dropping her right between Willow and Luz.

"Here, a cup of tea" says Luz handing her the just brewed cup of tea Eda had just brought a minute ago. "We were talking about playing transforming tag".

"Aren't you kiddos forgetting that the Blight girl has her leg broken?" says Eda coming back to the living room with her apple blood.

"Oh, I'm good at using abominations, one of them can carry me" says Amity.

"We'll make a rule not to run, we don't want you falling again and getting your leg worse" says Willow.

"By the way, where are your things for the sleepover?" asks Luz curious.

"Oh, right, Ed and Em carried them for me... I think they're still outside for some reason" says Amity confused at her siblings.

"I'll go get them for you! I want to say thanks for the grom training to those two" says Luz getting up and going out of the house.

"So, Luz huh?" says Willow with a knowing look.

"What happens with Luz?" asks Amity blushing slightly.

"We both know what happens" says Willow smirking. "But I'll spare you for today".

"Oh my, so that's what triggered the change, huh?" says Eda quickly understanding what was going on. "Amity Blight, kiddo, as much as I don't like your parents, I think you're a good kid. Just make sure to make Luz happy ok?"

"I- Um... Yes" says Amity blushing. "I- I will".

"You lost me. Again" says Gus very confused.

"Don't worry boy, you'll get it when you're older" says Eda. "Now where is Luz? It can't be that hard to get some bags" says going outside.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't knew you were stood up for grom" says Luz. "You two were too awesome for them".

"Aw thanks Luz" says Edric. "You're super awesome too".

"Yeah, you're the coolest human we know" says Emira. "Even if you're the only one we know".

"By the way, what do you think of mittens? Is she still being shy around you?" asks Ed with curiosity.

"Oh no, she's now perfectly cool around me. And she's the coolest witch I know, no offense. She's cute, powerful, resourceful, smart and everything I expected a witch to be like" says Luz. "I love that she wants to be my friend".

"Well, just make sure t make her happy ok? She's usually bright and happy around you, so always keep being yourself" says Em, messing with Luz's hair affectionately.

"Sure thing! I want all my friends to be happy" says Luz innocently.

"Now now. Everyone is waiting for you inside Luz" says Eda finally speaking after observing the panorama. "I'm sure the twins want to stay and chat, but Amity probably won't appreciate it, am I right?"

"Oh, right. Well, see you around guys!" says Luz heading inside. "Thank you for everything!"

"Ah, they grow so fast" says Eda with a smile on her face. "Anyway kiddos, as much as I enjoy seeing my human happy, we shouldn't push the two lovebirds too much or things will go wrong".

"But they are made for each other! They both are so nerdy together" says Edric.

"And they are very much happy with it. Why not give them a little push?" asks Emira.

"Well, if my experience with my twelves ex is something to look at, love is not a thing to be pushed or rushed or fuse. But I get you, they are two dorky gals that could be more than pals. And, to make things worse, Luz is pretty dense about it" says Eda. "But, they'll have to come around by themselves. My thirteenth marriage was the happiest one because it came naturally. It's a pity my husband was struck by lightning, fell off a cliff and was devoured by a sea demon".

"And we were salty because we were stood up at prom" says Edric shocked.

"You win, we'll get going before something of that happens to us" says Emira grabbing her twin and getting out of there quickly.

"And I haven't even told them what happened to the three posers from the emperor coven that tried to seduce me to capture me" says Eda chuckling. "Well, anyway, let's make sure that the lil' chicks don't get into trouble".

"So, now that I've brought Amity's thing to my room and we're all now in here... Shall we start?" says Luz coming down from the stairs with her eyes glimmering.

"Yeah!" say all the kids at unison.

"So, Luz, for the transforming tag, you have to spin around ten times and then try to catch us" says Willow.

"On it! Ready or not, here I come!" says Luz spinning.

"Alright Gus, just trust me on this one, you get caught, then you catch me and then we go for Amity" whispers Willow.

"I don't get why, but ok" says Gus shrugging.

"And ten!" says Luz excited.

"Abomination! Escape from her at a slow pace, do not make me fall" says Amity happy.

"Aw that's so cute Amity. But I'm better than going first for the injured one" says Luz as she moves towards Gus.

"Oh wait, me first?! I thought you'd go for Amity!" says Gus trying to escape walking. But his short legs can't compete with Luz's and gets caught, transforming into Luz.

"Alright, you go for Willow, I go for King" says Luz giggling at the sight of a Luz version of Gus.

"Then you're coming for me the last? Are you going soft on me Noceda?" says Amity.

"Maybe I am, who nose" says Luz booping herself and the rest groan.

"I can't believe you'd make that pun out of nowhere" says Willow, not noticing Gus behind her and getting caught. "Oh shoot".

"The pun was cute, but it wasn't the right moment for it" says Amity, definitely not trying to defend Luz, not at all.

"Forget about that! I'm about to get caught!" says King as he desperately tries to run away from Luz with his tiny legs.

"There's no hope for you King!" says Luz grabbing him. "Also, no running remember?"

"Meh, anyways I've lost" says King pouting.

"What an adorable sore loser" says Eda laughing as she transforms King into Luz.

"I'm not adorable! And I'm not a loser!" says King making a fit.

"Huh, the usually adorable fit looks weird if it's being done with my body" says Luz. "Anyways, Amity~"

"Yes Luz- Oh shoot, I'm the last witch standing! Walk away abomination!" says Amity trying to make a funny voice to make Luz laugh.

"Now surround her!" says Luz-Willow. "And since she's the last one... Hug attack!"

"Oh I like your idea Willow-me" says Luz. "Amity~ Come for the cuddles~"

"Oka- I mean! In your dreams!" says Amity, now blushing.

"You shall not pass!" says Gus putting himself in front of the abomination.

"If I lose! You lose!" says King covering another exit.

"Now, don't resist the cuddles Amity" says Luz with her arms already prepared for hugging.

"You'll like this" says Willow smiling.

They all hug Amity and the young witch can't do anything but blush. "Oh wow, games" says Amity blushing even at the tip of her ears.

"Ok, now Amity should be the one being the transforming, but since she's temporarily disabled, maybe we should play another game" says Willow.

"And I know the perfect one you young birdies can play, just let me find it" says Eda searching something on her hair. "Aha! Take on me: the board game".

Luz begins to laugh out loud for no apparent reason and everybody turns to look at her. "Why are you laughing?" asks Willow.

"Oh, right. In the human world, there is this band called A-ha that has a song named Take on me, so when one says aha take on me, we humans instantly think on the song" explains Luz. "And the best thing is that the song is usually used in funny videos, so when you remember the song, you laugh".

"That is one hell of a coincidence kid" says Eda. "Can't believe that one of my favorite games is a song in your world".

"Anyway, what's the game about? Please, don't tell me that you inside a comic book of racing cars" says Luz.

"No? The game is fairly simple. You become a board piece, throw the dice in turns and have to reach the finish line. In each turn after you've moved according to the number of the dice, you have to confess a secret or a thought to someone and if they accept that secret or thing that you think of them, they advance by one square" explains Eda. "So everybody is like please, take on me. You can try to cooperate and make everyone advance equally or choose someone and make them go forward".

"Wow, that is a surprisingly emotional game you have in there Eda. I never thought you liked this kind of games" says Luz.

"I think it's funny, let's try it!" says King.

"I don't know, it could be risky. What if I say something and someone hates me because of it?" asks Gus.

"Don't worry, we won't hate you that easily" says Willow with a smile. "I think it will be good to deepen our bonds".

"I'm on board with it" says Luz giving them the finger guns.

"Then me too, if everybody wants to play it, I won't be left behind" says Gus. 

"I- I want to play too" says Amity timidly.

"Before I forget, if someone is going to tell you something, you can ask them a question and they can choose to answer the question or tell you a secret or truth about what they think of you... Or a themselves" says Eda, then she opens the box of the game and everybody gets inside the game.

"Woah, this is so cool" says Luz looking around.

"Yeah, whoever made this game was totally awesome" says Gus.

"Well thanks kiddo. This is something my sister and I did ourselves, so yes, I'm awesome" says Eda.

"You and Lilith made this?" asks Amity surprised.

"Well, she and I were candidates for the Emperor Coven for a reason, we were powerful. I didn't like the covens so I quit, but even now I'm still the best" answers Eda shrugging. "One of you three could do a game like this, because it needs a lot of magic, but not as much as the magic needed to animate a house".

"We could do a game!" says Willow excited. "I want to make a plants game".

"I want to make a detective game" says Gus trying to appear mysterious.

"Oh, I would love to make an rpg of Azura" says Luz. "You'd help me make right Amity?"

"Yes! I will help you!" says Amity with decisiveness and slightly blushing.

"Alright chicks, leave all the game-making stuff for later. We have to roll the dices to decide the order" says Eda.

"What dices do we have too roll?" asks King looking around.

"Look on your pockets kids. And I guess yours are in your fur somewhere King" says Eda as she gets two purple dices from her pocket.

"Amazing! It's so cool!" says Gus with sparkling eyes.

"So, I got a nine, how about you guys?" asks Luz.

"I got a... Oh, a two" says King pouting.

"I have a six" says Gus happy.

"And I have a three" says Willow, not minding it.

"I have an eight, great" says Eda.

"I- I have a twelve" says Amity a bit nervous.

"Lucky winner, you get to be the first one to reveal a secret or your thoughts or your feelings" says Eda. "Throw the dice, advance and open your heart, blah blah blah".

"I advance seven squares..." says Amity as the abomination moves her seven squares. "Ok. Now, anybody wants to ask a question?"

"I want! I want to!" says Luz excited. "Who did you wanted to invite to grom?"

"I chose another truth!" says amity blushing and panicking.

"She didn't had the guts, such a pity" murmurs Eda.

"Reveal your secrets you teenager!" says King with a domineering attitude.

"I actually think that Azura and Hecate shouldn't be made friends in the book! They would fit a lot better as a couple!" says Amity blushing.

"So much for the secret" says Eda facepalming.

"It's okay! I also think they make a cute couple!" says Luz. "There's nothing to be ashamed or scared!"

"Since you accepted her, you move by one Luz" says Willow.

"Right, I do. And I have to roll the dices too, which makes me go forward... Oh, six squares." says Luz. "Hi Amity. Any questions for me?"

"Um... Er... Do you... Do you like girls?" asks Amity blushing nervously.

"I do! I'm bisexual, so girls do enter in my hit zone, especially the cute ones" says Luz, completely oblivious to Amity's new shade of blush.

"Then it's my turn. And boom baby, I get twelve squares at the first try" says Eda doing a victory dance as she advances. "King! Any question or do I tell you a truth?"

"Question! How was the name of that human guy you once dated?" asks King.

"Stanford! I don't remember the surname, but I think it was a tree, like an oak or a pine or who cares, the dude was such a downer who only wanted to defeat some Bill guy" says Eda. "I'll admit that he was quite the smart guy and there was never a boring moment with him around, but he compared me a lot to his brother Stanley, saying that my tricks, jokes and cheats remembered him of his twin a lot".

"Wait, you dated a human?" asks Luz dumbfounded. "How?"

"There's a lot you still don't know about me. But that's a story for another day or another question kid" says Eda smugly.

"Anyway, it's my turn!" says Gus excited as he rolls the dices. "Oh, a four, cool. Willow, do you have a question for me?"

"I actually do, since there is all this romance in the latest questions" says Willow. "Is there anyone special for you? In a romantic sense, Luz and I don't count because of friendship".

"Oh, I don't actually have any love experience. I wonder how must be to be in love" says Gus perfectly calm.

"It's okay, you're still young and don't rush into love like someone else I know" says Willow with a smirk, totally not looking at Amity.

"I like her style" says Eda smiling.

"Well, I guess I should advance by one and roll the dices" says Willow. "And now advance seven. Cool, I'm in second place now".

"Who do you want to confess something to or get asked a question by?" asks Luz.

"Hm... Maybe Gus, to return the favour" says Willow.

"Then I'll return your question from before" says Gus. "Is there a special one for you in a romantic sense?"

"I don't have anyone I like, but I sure enjoy watching how a certain two girls I know go around each other without even realizing their feelings or the others feelings" says Willow totally smug.

"Huh, I didn't know there was anyone like that in Hexside" says Luz. "Should we help them?"

"Oh no kid, you shouldn't help them" says Eda. "Love has to come naturally".

"Yeah yeah, boring! My turn!" says King as he rolls the dice. "Sweet! A ten! Now, Eda you shall be chosen to ask the king of demons a question!"

"Surething. What happened to the pancakes I made yesterday for Luz? They all mysteriously disappeared" asks Eda.

"The king of demons doesn't need to explain how he eats delicious thing when he's hungry!" says King.

"You're such a goof ball" says Eda laughing. "I know it was you, but try to leave some for Luz the next time, you insatiable furball".

"So that's what happened to my pancakes" says Luz.

"Pretty much" says Eda shrugging. "Now Amity, your turn to roll".

And just like that, they kept playing until Eda finally got to the last square and they were returned to the outside of the game just as if no time had passed. They had enjoyed quite a lot the game, each for their own reasons. Gus for example had used smartly the questions and got Eda to explain how to make a game like that, Amity also used this chance to inquire what kind of girls and boys Luz liked and also to have some human knowledge and Eda teased pretty much everyone with her questions. Willow did not miss how Eda was doing some magic during the game, but since her magic only manipulated Luz's and Amity's dice to always be in the same squares, she decided that she'd let it go.

"Now, my little chicks, how about I teach you how to hunt dinner?" says Eda smirking.

"But Eda, that would take so long" complains Luz.

"Well, I'm feeling rather energetic after playing that game, I'm not getting in the kitchen to make dinner" says Eda.

"We could go to Burnz to have a crampelger" offers Gus.

"Amity can't move to Burnz thought" says Willow.

"I could make something from the human world for dinner" says Luz happily.

"You know how to cook kid?" asks Eda mildly surprised.

"Well, not entirely, but I can search for recipes through the internet with my phone" says Luz.

"Oh, I'm sure Amity would love to taste your food" says Willow smirking.

"I- I would. But you don't have to! Not that I don't want you to cook for me- For us! I would love it! I bet it'd be amazing! You're amazing!" says Amity getting redder as she utters another word. then she hides in her hood as she whispers" I've been talking to much".

"Then human food it is. What are you making tonight?" asks Eda. "And more importantly, what do you need?"

"Hm... What human food could I make... I've never made anything from Asia even if I love japanese, chinese and thai food..." says Luz as she begins to walk around. "I could make something from home, but I'm not sure if I could make it... I wish I could make some tacos or mexican food, but there is no tortillas in here... Oh, a brazilian or an argentina food is also good... If not maybe american greasy food? Spanish food? And I'm not sure if I know of much more food..."

"Wow,there is a lot of food variety on the human world " says Gus with a whistle.

"Well, there are a lot of countries in the human world and each country has its own recipes, so there is indeed a lot of variety. But not just in food, also clothes, entertainment, looks, music, stupid people and places to visit" says Luz. then, she has an idea. "Now that I think about it, I know this recipe from a country called Spain that most of people love when they eat it. It's called paella and it's like their most famous thing I think".

"Then let's do that" says Eda. "What do you need for it?"

"I need rice, orange food colorant, onion, pepper, tomato, water and then we need to decide if we want meat, fish or both" lists Luz. "I don't mind either personally".

"So there are three styles, huh, that paella thing seems interesting" says Eda.

"I want meat! Lot's of meat!" says King raising his little arms.

"I don't think I mind to be honest" says Willow.

"Me neither" says Amity.

"Same" agrees Gus.

"Maybe you could do both fish and meat, so we can taste both" says Eda as she goes to the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way, I'll need a big low pan to make the paella itself and the a pot to boil the fish" says Luz remembering that she'd need the proper utensils for cooking.

"Can we help in any way?" asks Gus with a bit of curiosity towards the human food.

"Nope, I just need to grab my phone, open the door to the human world and search in the internet the recipe" says Luz as she does it.

"What is this?!" exclaim Amity Gus and Willow upon seeing the door to the human world.

"Oh, this is where I came from. Eda has this door to go to the human world and get her merchandise and other human stuff" explains Luz nonchalantly.

"We could GO to the human world through this?" asks Gus losing his mind. "We have to go!"

"Hey there buddy, calm down for a second. You can't go to the human world. You'll get lost without me and I can't go there because I'm supposed to be on a camp far from home" says Luz. "Maybe after the camp is done and I somehow explain everything to my mom and even convince her to let me stay in here".

"You're not missing much anyway, the human world is a weird place with weird things" says Eda. "They have this metal thingy that runs at a fast speed with people inside it".

"That's a car and it's not weird, it's made with science the thing humans use instead of magic" says Luz. "Now, I have the recipe, let's do tis".

As Luz went into the kitchen and began to cook, Eda sneakily crossed the door with Gus, Willow and Amity to make a quick trip to see a bit of the human world. When it was time to let the paella rest for a bit, Luz was a bt weirded out that nobody was there except for King, who was begging for food. King told her about the little trip to the human world and she had to momentarily cross the door to make sure that they would stay out of trouble even risking meeting with her mom and getting grounded. Luckily, they hadn't even left the cottage where the door to the Boiling Isles appeared. They were busy what they thought that was a human house, until Luz told them that it was an abandoned cottage in the middle in the woods and that human houses were very different from that.

Originally, Luz wanted to go back immediately to the Owl House, but after Gus and his puppy eyes egged for a chance to explore a little bit the human world, Luz rolled her eyes and made them a map to the civilization, specifically to an electronic shop so that they could watch some human technology. She herself went over to her house after checking via text that her mom was still working and grabbed a few things from her room, like some cables she wanted to try using with another old TV Eda had found and some snacks she kept on her secret stash. She had to return quickly to make sure that the paella didn't get burnt or stuck to the pan, also to make sure that King wouldn't try to eat it by himself.

She got back to the kitchen and caught King preying on the leftover meat she hadn't used. she laughed a bit since she had expected him to dig in the paella directly, so he hadn't misbehaved that much. What she didn't expect either is that just when she had finished the dinner, Gus and Willow came through the portal while carrying Amity at full speed only to be followed by Eda carrying a bunch of boxes from what seemed to be the electronics shop Luz had sent them over to take a look at human civilization. As soon as Eda came through the door, she quickly closed it behind her and made it disappear.

"What is going on?" asks Luz confused.

"Eda! Eda happens!" exclaims Amity.

"She went into the shop and tried to shoplift but she was somehow caught by the shopkeepers!" says Willow trying to catch a breath.

"Then we were pursued by these metallic white thingies with the word police on them" says Eda.

"Of course you were caught! There are a lot of sensors and cameras in shops nowadays!" says Luz. "They usually keep an eye on their merchandise!"

"Everything was so cool thought" says Gus tired but excited.

"Not important! Dinner is ready and the almighty king of demons demands food!" exclaim King.

"Oh right, you where cooking" says Eda nonchalantly as she sniffs the air. "Let's check our spoils of war later, I'm dying to have a bite of whatever smells this good".

"I don't want to brag, but I totally think that I did a great job this time" says Luz proud of herself.

"Let's taste it then! How are we supposed to eat it though?" asks Willow.

"Easy, we need a plate and a fork for each. One just gets as much as they think they can eat and eat it just like that" says Luz.

"Nice and simple. I'm curious to see how good it tastes" says Gus already sitting on the dining table King had (grumbling) prepared as per Luz's orders.

"Let me show you what a paella is!" says Luz excited as she goes and picks up the lid of the pan and shows everyone the final result.

"Looks amazing! And yellow. Why is it yellow?" asks Eda curious. "I gave you orange colorant".

"It just turns yellow during the cooking, it's completely normal" says Luz. "In Spain they use a certain spice instead of food colorant that adds a bit of flavour to it, but it's not used much outside of european, arabic and some asian countries".

"I'm sure you made a great job even then Luz" says Amity.

"Thanks Amity. Now, let's eat!" says Luz enthusiastically as Eda serves the dinner and everyone sits to have dinner.

"Oh gosh, it's really tasty!" says Willow.

"Woah, so this is human food" says Gus already scooping again.

"I love you" says Amity after gulping down some paella. Then, she turns red. "I mean! I love it! You're a great cook!"

"Aw thanks Amity" says Luz before tasting her own creation. "Woah, this is good".

"That's it kid, you're cooking from now on" says Eda, who has finished her portion in less than a minute.

"I approve the motion" agrees King.

"I'm sorry Luz, but after eating this, I don't think I can't live without your cooking from now on" says Eda.

"My cooking isn't that good" says Luz flattered.

"I think your cooking is quite good" says Amity as she finishes her plate and extends it. "I'd love to eat it more of it please".

"Oh, okay" says Luz blushing.

Eda and Willow look to each other with knowing eyes. "Geez Amity, Luz is red now, you made her mad" says Willow smirking.

"I'm not mad!" says Luz quickly.

"Then why are you so red kid? Do you have a human illness or something?" says Eda. "I don't know what else could possibly be making you redden like that".

"It's because... Because... Because it's hot in here!" says Luz getting up. "I'll go to put on more fresh clothes! Yes, it's just that it's too hot in here!"

Eda snorts. "We'll be waiting here Luz, but maybe Amity will have finished all _your_ cooking by the time you come back. She surely seems to _love_ it, the food, I mean".

"Hey Amity, why on't you come here moore often to eat Luz's cooking? Just for the cooking, of course, because you have no other reasons or whatever to come" says Willow changing her target.

"Me? Coming to eat? With Luz? Like a family?! I gotta go to the bathroom!" says Amity getting instantly red and rushing to the wc.

"I'm still lost, what did just happen now?" asks Gus confused.

"Not important kid, don't mind them" says King devouring his plate. "More food!"

"I might want to put you in a diet if Luz is going to keep making this kind of cooking all the time" says Eda pinching King's belly. "If you overeat so much each meal you're going to end up rolling like a hedgehog".

"I can't believe both of them are so dense thought, how hadn't they seen that the other is like that around them and just around them?" asks Willow.

"Teenagers hormones, never a good thing. We shouldn't push them too much and let them blossom by themselves, but we can enjoy their obliviousness in the meanwhile" says Eda.

"Still, I can see Luz not noticing Amity's feelings, but Amity? She's literally the top student of our grade!" complains Willow.

"Heh, Luz said something about that the other day in that other language she speaks sometimes. It was something along the lines of love is blind but the neighbours aren't or something" says Eda.

"Wait, Luz can speak in another language?" asks Gus surprised.

"Yeah, apparently the language we speak is exactly the same as a language of her world called english, but in her country they also speak another language called... I think it was spanish or something like that" says Eda.

"Oh I want to know everything about it!" says Gus excited with his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Do you know how to say something in that language?".

"She calls me _lindo_ and _bonito_ a lot" says King proud. "She said it was fearsome and majestic".

"Yeah sure" says Eda chuckling. "There's a lot of Ay and weird sounds in that language. I know that when she's super surprised about something she screams something like _Ay mi madre_ , whatever that is".

"Oh, it means oh my mom. It's similar to saying oh my god- Titan, like oh my titan" says Luz coming downstairs.

"Luz! Speak this new language! I want to learn it too!" says Gus beaming.

"Okay. I'll compliment you. _Eres un brujo muy talentoso y amigable_ " says Luz as she sits down again, still looking a bit blushy, but hoping that no one will bring it up if she distracts them with that. "Try to guess what I said".

"You must have said that I'm a great commentator" says Gus.

"No, I think she called you adorable" says Willow.

"That is also one of my good qualities" says Gus.

"Pffft. No. I said that you're a very talented and friendly witch" says Luz laughing.

"Aw, thanks Luz. I also think you're very friendly and talented" says Gus blushing a bit.

"You know what? That other language is called spanish and my name is a word from spanish" says Luz laughing. "Can you guess what?"

"Chef!" says King.

"Funny?" offers Eda. "I don't know your language is weird".

"I think it must be sun" says Willow.

"Maybe shiny?" asks Gus.

"Nope. It's the first spell I learned, light. I'm literally called light. I thought it was hilarious that night after everything settled down" says Luz laughing.

"Talk about one hell of a coincidence kid" says Eda surprised.

"Oh! What's my name in spanish?" asks King.

"That's easy, _Rey_. It's spelled r-e-y" says Luz.

"And how do you say I love you?" asks Willow smirking.

"Oh, that depends. In spanish you can say that you like-like someone, that you love-like them in a platonic way or that you love them as in a romantic way" says Luz.

"Tell all of them just in case" asks Willow.

"Okay, so when you like something you say _me gusta_ , if you love platonically someone you say _te quiero_ and if you want to say it romantically then you say _te amo_ " says Luz. "To make it more romantic you can say _te amo con locura_ that it's like I'm madly in love with you".

"Oh. And how would you say you're the spark of my life? Or the light of my life?" asks Eda smiling.

" _Eres la chispa de mi vida_ and _eres la luz de mi vida_ " says Luz. "Wow Eda, those are some cheesy pick up lines, who are you going to use it on?"

"Haven't decided yet, but I'm sure someone _else_ could use them" says Eda looking to Willow.

"Maybe when I find a cute boy I could use them" says Willow. "Nah, just kidding, they are too cheesy".

"By the way Luz, I think Amity is taking a lot of time in the bathroom, can you go check up on her?" asks Eda.

"Of course!" says Luz getting up.

"Don't worry, I'll go get her. Finish eating before King eats everything" says Willow getting up.

"I wasn't going to eat her plate. I want her cooking more" says King indignant.

" _Por supuesto que si mi lindo cachorrito_ " coos Luz scratching King's tummy.

"I'm surprised we never heard you talking in this other language before" says Gus.

Luz begins to explain to Gus that her family was born in another country that spoke spanish as their native language and that her family and other families that were living in the country she was born spoke that language at home and with other people that also spoke it. She explained how there were a lot of languages and language variations in her world and how in the country she lived her second language was a language that a lot of people learned additionally due to the great number of speakers there were. Meanwhile, Willow founds the bathroom and knocks to confirm whether Amity is still in there or not. As in some sort of response, she hears a loud noise of falling objects, a louder noise and a feble complain.

"Amity? Are you okay in there?" asks Willow worried.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Everything's peachy!" says Amity opening the door. "I was just surprised and knocked something off".

"Oh, okay. Are you coming back? We're learning about a special language Luz can speak" says Willow. "She taught us a few words and phrases".

"She speaks another language? Can she speak with the titan or something?" asks Amity confused.

"No, it seems that humans have a lot of weird languages and that we speak one similar to one of the two she knows how to speak" explains Willow.

"Oh. How does it sounds like?" asks Amtiy curious.

"She said something like _muy talentoso y amigable_ means very talented and friendly when she was complimenting Gus" says Willow.

"It sounds weird, but nice" says Amity mildly surprised.

"Well, I'm not sure if I pronounced correctly, when Luz speaks in that language she sounds more... Comfy? The language itself sound more passionate than ours" says Willow. "We should go so you can hear for yourself".

"Yeah, let's go! I'm curious about her... About her language!" corrects herself Amity.

"Amity, it's fine, I know you like her and I won't say a word about it" says Willow smirking. "Stop beating around the bush like that".

"But how did you know? I never said anything!" whines Amity.

"The way you deny it, this afternoon you said that you loved some qualities of her just to get embarrassed and say the opposite, the way you look at Luz, ... There are literaly so many things that I'm surprised that Luz never noticed" says Willow, her voice a tad sassy. "Seriously, anyone can see that you've got it bad for her".

"Ugh, why am I so obvious?" laments Amity.

"As Eda would say, you're a teenager and teenagers don't always think straight" says Willow impersonating Eda as good as she can.

"No, I actually would tell her that it's because it's her first time being in love, and just in case you're anything like Luz, it's the first time you're in love with someone you see everyday and it's in this world and not in a book" says Eda popping from behind Willow, scaring the teens. "Sorry, you two were taking too long and we were about to open our human stuff we got from that store".

"Right, we should go" says Amity a bit to quickly and almost falls, but Eda catches her.

"Hey kid, it's okay to be in love and it's normal to be nervous about it" says Eda in a surprisingly calm and mature tone. "You don't need to rush or confess right now, take some time to prepare calmly and don't worry about Luz leaving, we can still go to visit her and pass her some messages through the door".

"But what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want to ruin our friendship" says Amity worried. "And how will I tell my parents? How will she tell hers? I don't think I'll be fine with her leaving to the human world".

"Then go with her. I don't think that if you ever confess and Luz rejects you, which is unlikely, she will want to be your friends still. You know how stubborn she is" says Willow helping Amity back on her crutches. "And don't worry about parents. No offense, but your parents are awful. And we don't even know hers. They might be as bright and happy as Luz".

"Luz's mom is a great woman as far as I know, she might be a bit focused on Luz having a normal life, but that's because she's worried about her" says Eda. "Luz told me about her mother. And she doesn't has a father, he disappeared or something even before Luz was born. So I guess she'll be pretty chill if her daughter comes home with a girlfriend from another world as long as you have something to prove that Luz spent time in another world, but that one would be on me".

"You'll go to see her mother?" ask Willow and Amity not stopping but turning their heads to Eda.

"Well, I'll have to explain her how Luz traveled to the boiling isles and sort of became a witch's apprentice instead of going to camp, whatever that is" says Eda shrugging. "Plus, I may or may not plan to spend some time with Luz's mom. She was oddly happy about it, now that I think about it".

"Aren't you older than her mom?" asks Amity.

"I may look this mature and foxy, but I'm in my thirties and Luz's mom is almost forty" says Eda laughing as they get back to the living room. "I'm Lilith's younger sister after all".

"You're what?!" exclaim the teens. "You can't be that young!"

"Believe it or not, I actually am in my thirties. I went to school with your parents" says Eda laughing harder.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a young lady in an old body" says King waving his paw. "I want to open the things! Come on!"

"Done! I opened the boxes" says Luz cutting the plastic strings of the boxes. " _Ay mi madre!_ "

"What happens?!" asks Eda worried.

"I don't know if I should be mad at you or kiss you all" says Luz. "You've brought a lot of things very cool!"

"Woah! I want to see and I want to know EVERYTHING!" says Gus almost vibrating of excitement.

"Oh god! There are phones in here! A brand new TV! What is this? ... _Generador eléctrico, ampliador de ondas y un router!"_ says Luz marveled as she unboxes things, switching languages accidentally. "A laptop! And even a game console with some games! This night is going to be greater now!"

"Okay kid, I get you're excited, but calm down, don't speak spanish and tell us what's in here" says Eda a bit surprised of seeing Luz's excitement for human stuff unlike usually.

"Yeah, right. Sorry that I got carried away" says Luz blushing. "There are so many good things I don't know where to begin with. But I claim this laptop!".

"Okay? We don't even know what it does, but sure" says Willow deadpaning.

"Oh this can hold tons of things like photos, videos, games, internet stuff and funny programs" explains Luz. "It can do almost everything a phone can do, except for calling".

"What's a phone?" asks Gus curious.

"This babies! You use them to call and text your friends, but it's pretty much like your scrolls. There's even a human version of penstagram" says Luz excited a she takes the phones and gives one to Eda, Willow, Gus and Amity. "We'll need to charge them and activate them later, but we'll need other stuff first. And now we can stay in contact always!".

"Cool, I guess we can also take pictures and videos like the ones you do?" asks Willow.

"Absolutely! Moving to the next thing, these are speakers, you connect them to the laptop, the phones or the TV and it will amplify the sound to make it louder" explains Luz. "And this thing is a generator and makes electricity, which is used to charge the phones and activate a lot of the things in here. I need to read the instructions to know how it works".

"Don't worry about that kiddo, I'll make it a part of the house and it will run on the islands magic, just like that toy sword you lost" says Eda.

"I didn't know you could do that with magic" says Amity.

"I'm the most powerful witch on the boiling isles, remember?" says Eda proudly.

"Anyway! What's next?" asks Gus.

"This thing here is the TV. With it, you can see... It's a thing humans made to entertain themselves with some videos made by professionals" explains Luz, not exactly sure of how to put it into words the witches would understand. "You can also plug in a game console and play videogames".

"And you said we have one of those!" exclaims King happily. "Let's play with whatever is that!"

"Yeah, what exactly are those games? I've never seen that" says Willow curious.

"I'm glad you asked! These are electronic games that can be played either alone or with other people using controllers. You control a character and follow a story or something similar" explains Luz as she sets up the TV and the game console. "You can have a lot of games to play, but here we just have an adventure one called Legend of Hilda and a platform-type game called Poninter. You can play Poninter with other people, but Hilda is a solo player game".

"So they are like board games, but in a TV?" asks Amity confused.

"Well, sort of. Let's play Poninter and you'll see" says Luz as she grabs a controler and gives Amity the other.

"Wait, this TV thin is like that box you help me sell the first time we met?" says Eda when Luz turns the TV on.

"Yeah, this is a modern version of it" nods Luz.

"So, how do we play?" asks Amity a bit nervous.

"There is a tutorial. Gus, Willow, do you want to play too? We can play up to four players" says Luz.

"I do!" says Gus grabbing a controler.

"I think I'll pass and let King or Eda play instead of me" says Willow.

"I'll play then. I doubt that King's little paws can use the controller" says Eda grabbing the last controler.

They began to play the game. Poninters was a simple platform game of four miners that had to descend to the bottom of the mine using their unique own powers and defeating the monsters that blocked their path. They all found that quite funny and entertaining, but they didn't spent too much time playing because they wanted to know what else they had gotten. Luz happily explained them how the rest of things worked and configured their phones, also installing some cool apps like Instantgram, Chatapp and some games. They all exchanged their phone numbers following Luz's advice and then Eda somehow managed to enchant the phones to have signal and be able to call each other, which surprised Luz because she could have had her phone enchanted a lot earlier if she had known.

After they stopped playing and curiously trying the new human gadgets, the teens went upstairs to change into their pyjamas. Gus changed in the bathroom while the girls used Luz's room, but Amity insisted on changing somewhere else because she was embarrassed, so Eda let Amity use her room. Afterwards, they went downstairs again and brought with them the board games and other things they had brought to pass the night. They started with a game Willow had brought where they had to mix different ingredients in cardboard pots to make a potion, but they had to follow the color order that a small crystal ball showed up, so it was kind of like a memory game.

Since Gus won that round, he chose the next game and decided to play Amity's game, a Boiling Isles version of the palace cards game. Luz had to admit that it was a curious game, specially since the winner discarded cards were brought to life and destroyed the other's cards. This time thought, Luz's luck grant her the victory and chose to play something more mischievous, the good old two truths and a lie. the other teens rolled their eyes because they knew about Luz's curiosity-driven shenanigans and her smug teasing about funny facts of her friends. This time, Eda decided to join the frame and play with the kids.

"So, my statements are: I think that Eda is surprisingly foxy for her age. I want to pinch everyone in this room cheeks. And my mom has only dated guys" says Luz.

"The second one is truth" says Gus.

"Definitely, Luz loves to do that" nods Willow.

"The first one is true I think" says Amity. "I think that Eda is foxy".

"Heh, thanks kid. Then the third one is the false one, isn't it Luz?" asks Eda.

"Yup, you got me there" says Luz happily. "My mom had two girlfriends in college, which drove my grandmother a bit crazy at first".

"So, she is into girls too huh?" says Eda smiling.

"Next turn!" say Amity and Willow not wanting to think about Eda dating Luz's mom.

"I'll go!" says Gus. "My mother is a camerawomen, I almost picked the Oracle track and I want to be in a car".

"Third one is true" agree unanimously everyone.

"That's right" confirms Gus.

"I think that the lie is the first one" says Willow.

"No, I don't think that Gus wanted to go to the oracle track" says Amity. "I think the lie is the second".

"Sorry Amity, but Willow is right" says Gus shrugging.

"Why did you picked the illusion track then?" asks Luz curious.

"I'm better at illusions, but my mom is very good doing divination, so I've always thought it'd be interesting to try it" explains Gus.

"So it's Willow's turn then" says Eda.

"Ok. I like spicy food. I love cactus. And I would like to be able to befriend people like Luz" says Willow.

"Oh, I know this one!" exclaims Luz. "You can't stand spicy food!"

"True, I still have nightmares with that human candy you gave me to eat" says Willow grimacing.

"It wasn't that spicy. That was the mildest one" says Luz rolling her eyes amused.

"Whose turn is it now then?" asks Eda.

"Either you or Amity" says Luz.

"Let's leave the infamous owl lady for the last, because it's better to leave the best for the finale" says Willow.

"I'll take the compliment" says Eda smirking.

"Uh... I don't know what to say" says Amity a bit nervous.

"Talk about anything you like or your family or something like that" says Luz. "Maybe something about the mysterious person you wanted to go to prom with~"

"Um... I like dark chocolate the most. Ed an Em are definitely not straight. And... I think that Luzura is a silly nickname".

"True, true, false" says Eda grinning.

"I agree" says Willlow smiling.

"I think it's false, true, true" says Luz.

"And I'm not sure, so I skip" says Gus.

"I... I don't think that Luzura is a sily nickname..." says Amity looking away. "I think it's cute".

"Ha! Called it!" says Eda high-fiving Willow. "I'm the best at this game".

"Aw, thanks Amity" says Luz ignoring Eda's brag.

"Anyway, it's finally my turn" says Eda. "I've dated a total of twenty guys and five girls. I've been married fifteen times. And, the last but not the least, I made Hooty to protect myself from any menaces".

"The first one can't be true" says Gus. "That's a lot of people!"

"I agree, you said you're thirty-something, so you can't have dated so many people" says Amity.

"No, she told me about that, so I know that's true. But I don't think you've been married only fifteen times" says Luz.

"I agree that the second one is flase, but because those are a lot of marriages" says Willow.

"And you're all wrong! I didn't make Hooty. Hooty was made by my mother when she built the Owl House so I could be safe while not being seen as a Clawthorne" says Eda. "She was more stuck up than the Blights".

"Ooooh, family backstory!" says Luz.

"But the Clawthornes aren't that known, are they?" asks Amity.

"Oh, they aren't anymore, but back when I was a kid we were almost nobles. After all, only us Clawthorne have bird-related things, like the palismans, the houses and other things" explains Eda.

"I was wondering why I had never seen a bird palisman aside of Owlbert and Lilith's raven" says Willow.

"Yeah, the emperor himself made that a thing. Only a Clawthorne is allowed to have bird palismans" says Eda dismissing that with her hand.

"So, what now?" asks Gus.

"Let's play another game" says Amity quickly.

"I'll choose one sice no one guessed correctly" says Eda. "Let's play truth or dare, and as an advice, I always choose dares".

"Oh me like it" says Luz smugly. "This is going to be so funny".

"I don't think it's a good idea" says Amity.

"Come on Amity, it's just a game" says Willow winking. "It's not like we're going to make anyone kiss or confess to their crush".

"I think it will be funny, I want to see what dares Eda is going to do" says Gus.

"Let's make it even better!" says Eda as she makes appear an empty bottle on the floor. "To be more fair, the bottle will decide the victim first and the criminal after".

They began to play truth and dare. The first rounds went smoothly, with Luz being made to change into her otter pj and Willow answering Eda's questions. Then it went completely nuts when Eda was chosen and was dared by Luz to prank Amity's parents and she went to do it with Amity and Luz as witnesses. She covered the whole Blight manor in toilet paper and then made hexed graffities on the toilet paper. Luckily they weren't caught, but judging by Amity's laugh and the snorts Luz was making, the prank was worser than Eda had let on. And it was. Half an hour later Emira called Amity laughing histerically as she showed them how the hexed graffities had spread into the house and ended up in the Blight adult's faces.

"Oh my god, next time Ed and I are going to the sleepover" says Em taking a breath, only to burst into laughs again.

"Have mom and dad realized it?" asks Amity laughing.

"Nope! They are both sleeping like logs!" exclaims Ed at the background.

Eda and the teens burst into laughs again. "Next time dare me to prank Bumps and you'll see a masterpiece of art" says Eda chuckling.

"Oh please don't, I still want to go to Hexside" says Luz, still amused. "Anyway, let's spin the bottle again".

"Oh ho ho~ Amity is the next victim" says Eda. "Now we can make her do something funny".

"Make her wearsomething ridiculous!" says Emira, but Amity cuts off the call embarrassed.

"Please don't" begs Amity, now more serious.

"Look, it's Luz's turn to ask again" says Gus.

"Make her wear that witch outfit of yours, the one with a dark side" says Eda laughing her ass off.

"I'm choosing truth! I'm not wearing that!" says Amity blushing embarrassed.

"Then tell me, who did you want to ask out for grom?~" asks Luz smugly.

"I- I- I choose dare!" says Amity blushing.

"It's too late to change~" teases Willow.

"Oh no, please do let her change and make her wear the costume" says Eda mischievously.

"Okay, let's do that as a dare" says Luz agreeing.

"I- I..." says Amity getting completely red. "I wanted to ask you out for grom!".

The room goes silent, Amity hides her head in her pyjamas, Luz stares at Amity dumbfounded and Willow and Eda look at each other surprised.

"Oh, so that's what's been going on!" says Gus suddenly, breaking the ice.

"Yes kid, that was what was going on" says Eda not able to hold her laugh back.

"Uh oh. I think Luz's broken" says Willow waving her hand in front of Luz without any response.

"That's new, I've never seen her frozen like that" says Eda.

Amity takes a peak. "L-Luz?"

" _Ay la madre que me parió!"_ exclaims Luz suddenly, getting all red. "I was- You were- I- I- What?! _Me querías pedir ir a grom contigo?! Como pude ser tan ciega!_ Agh!"

"Yup, she's broken" says Eda. "Luz, we still can't understand spanish".

" _Pero como voy a decir algo en inglés ahora Eda! La chica más linda que conozco quería ir conmigo a Grom!"_ says Luz in a bi panic. " _No me puedo creer que poría haber tenido más momentos lindos junto a ella! Podríamos haber bailado más! Haber tenido un momento romántico fuera de Hexside bajo la luz de las estrellas!"_

"She's definitely talking about Grom" points out Gus. "I think that maybe she liked Grom?"

"She hates the idea of me asking her out, isn't it?" says Amity getting up, with tears on her eyes.

"Amity no! I'm sure that's not it" exclaims Willow.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't she!" says Amity teary before running to the bathroom.

"Great, this is why I said rushing things was a bad idea" says Eda faceplaming. "One is panicking I think and the other one has it all wrong and is heart broken".

"What do we do? We can't let them be upset like this!" asks Willow worried.

"Ok, I'll go to talk with the misunderstanding. you two search for King and throw it to Luz's face, that will make her stop freaking out" says Eda getting up.

"No one is worthy to throw me! I'll wake up Luz myself" says King from the treasure chest he was sleeping on before the whole drama.

"King, this is not the moment to be stubborn, do it for Luz's sake" says Eda before disappearing into the stairs. "Ugh, I can't believe that I have to play cupid".

"WAAAAGH!" hears Eda, clearly King screaming because he's being thrown to Luz.

"Okay, let's do this" says Eda sighing and knocking the bathroom door. "Amity, it's me, Eda".

"Go away!" exclaims Amity while her voice trembles.

"Kid, it was all a misunderstanding. Luz would never be shocked like that because someone she doesn't likes wanted to ask her out" says Eda as patiently as she could. "And she always forgets not to speak in spanish when she is very surprised about something good".

"You can't know that!" says Amity, refusing to believe her.

"I know that because of something she said in spanish. She said the word _linda_ , which means cute in spanish" says Eda. "She totally called you cute, so stop moping because of a misunderstandiing and come out before I tell Hooty to get you out of the bathroom!"

"I-Is that true?..." asks Amity after some silent time, nervously as if she wasn't prepared to hear the answer.

"Yes. She always calls King _lindo_ and _bonito_ , so when I asked her what they really mean she told me that" says Eda rolling her eyes.

"I- I-" stutters Amity blushing deeply, forgetting to hold the door and thus letting Eda open the door and face her.

"Come on kid, you should come down and get right what Luz said" says Eda offering her a hand. "You know she would never want to hurt you".

"She wouldnt... She to kind and sweet to..." admits Amity, taking Eda's hand.

"That's right" says Eda, pulling Amity into a hug. "Now, let's go downstairs and see if Luz has finally snapped out of the shock".

"O-Okay" says Amity timidly.

"You know what? If she tells you something like that, you have to tell her something in spanish, ok?" says Eda planning.

Amity nods and Eda whispers something into her ear. "I- I can say th-that".

Meanwhile, downstairs is in a bit of chaos, with Luz rolling on the floor hiding her face on the hoodie of her pyjama and dying out of embarrassement.

"Luz! Calm down! you need to calm down and go to apologize!" says Willow.

"But I hurt her! The one person who wants to be that close to me and here I go and hurt her! I'm a horrible persoooooon!" whines Luz.

"You didn't do it on purpose" says Gus, trying to calm Luz down. "I'm sure she'll understand that, but you need to get up and tell her".

"But how can I face her now?! She'll hate my guts again! I don't want her to hate me!" says Luz embarrassed. "And it's so embarrassing! How can I tell her that I was shocked that a cute girl wanted to ask me out to grom?!"

"Well, you did just now" says Eda, who had just come downstairs with Amity.

"L-Luz? Is that... Is that true?" asks Amity blushing.

"A-A-Amity!" shrieks Luz panicking and accidentally pulling her hoodie back just to lament it.

"You heard her Amity, she was nervous because a cute girl wanted to go to grom with her" says Eda smiling softly. "Just like I had told you, so you know what to do".

"L-Luz!" calls Amity.

"Y-Yes?!" asks Luz nervous and afraid of what Amity is going to say.

" _E-Eres la Luz de mi vida!"_ says Amity nervously.

Luz melts on the inside and tears begin to flow. "I- I-" says before hugging Amity.

"Oh, so that's why you said that" says Gus, realizing more stuff.

"Amity Blight" says Luz after drying her tears.

"Y-Yes?" asks Amity confused, blushing and afraid.

"That was the cheesiest line I've heard" says Luz laughing and crying happy.

"I- I don't understand" says Amity confused.

"You just told her that she's the light of your life" says Eda smirking smugly.

"E-Eda!" whines Amity embarrassed.

"You can't take it back now!" says Luz.

"I- I won't" says Amity looking away embarrassed.

"Good. Because I want you to be the light of my life too" says Luz.

"I- You- Us-" stammers Amity processing Luz's words.

"That was so cute. I'm never going thorugh that again, all this cuteness is making me sick, literally" says Eda going to the kitchen sneezing.

"I'm happy for them" says Gus.

"Me too" says Willow smiling.

"I'm not! I want snuggles too!" says King pouting.

"Come here you goofus" says Luz laughing. "I'll hug you so much that you won't be jealous anymore".

"Pffft" laughs Amity.

"What? Getting jealous?" asks Luz teasingly as she puts King down again.

"Maybe" says Amity looking at her with a fond smile.

"Guess I'll have to cuddle you both" says Luz smirking.

"You can kiss Amity to make upr for King's huggies!" says Willow, amused at her firends shenanigans.

"Willow!" exclaim Luz and Amity blushing embarrassed.

"Aw. They are in sync" coos Gus amused.

"I hate you all" says Amity looking away.

"Nope, you love me" replies Luz.

"I don't. No. I've never said that and I'll never say it" says Amity embarrassed.

"But you do~" sings Luz getting closer to Amity with a smirk.

"Shut up!" says amity pushing Luz away embarrassed.

"Is that so?" says Luz smugly.

Luz goes to the TV, connects her phone to it and puts a meowtube video on the screen. It's the karaoke version of Heracles song _I won't say I'm in love_. She presses play and winks to Amity as the song begins, singing along as Amity gets redder and pouts. Amused by the development, Gus and Willow join in and sing the backing vocals part, also smirking smugly as Amity gets even more embarrassed. Eda laughs at the sight when she gets out of the kitchen because of the noise, but King pouts because he's not getting attention until he decides to go to sleep.

"I hate you so much" says Amity looking away when the song ends.

"I love you too" says Luz grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Eda filmed the whole song and shows it to Ed an Em the next day. They get Luz to teach them the lyrics and won't stop singing it whenever Amity denies crushing on Luz or when they are bored.  
> Bonus bonus:  
> From that night, whenever Luz sees Amity rushes toher side and grabs her hand, walking by Amity's side holding hands while she hides her blushing face.


End file.
